


Undertale: A Bright New World

by ichigokage



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Magic-Users, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigokage/pseuds/ichigokage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking through the barrier, Frisk heads home with their new monster friends in tow to a very worried aunt. Watch the characters you love adapt to their new lives. </p>
<p>Polygamy with the Skelebros and Alphys and Undyne exploring their relationship perhaps. May also try giving Asriel a true happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival and Reunion

Asriel Dreemurr was defeated and the barrier leading to the surface dissipated. The monsters of the Underground were now free to reunite with the surface after such a long imprisonment. All thanks to a very determined human child named Frisk who showed nothing but kindness and mercy to every monster they came across.

Being named ambassador by King Asgore, Frisk decided to show their new friends their home. Leading the way, holding hands with Papyrus and Toriel. 

The sun was still riding on that Sunday morning, very few humans were out. Those that were...definitely took notice to the strange group. Undyne glared at any who dared give them dirty looks, flashing her naturally sharp teeth. While Alphys, being withdrawn and shy by nature firmly grasped her fishy friend's hand. Sans seemed unfazed by the looks, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his bones. Asgore himself could not help but gaze upon the trees, full in bloom. How long had it been since he's seen such greenery? 

Frisk happily led them passed stopped cars and many homes in a rather opulent neighborhood, curious onlookers taking pictures with their phones. Many suggesting it could be top notch make up effects. 

Frisk stopped at a house; manor more like, smaller than its neighbors. A lovely brownstone with a hedged front yard behind a wrought iron fence. 

"Frisk! You live in such a home?! Wowie!!" Papyrus exclaimed, the child on his shoulders. The king and queen observed the flowers in the front yard before following the tall skeleton up to the door, the group easily crowding the porch. 

Frisk stoop up onto their tiptoes and rang the doorbell, movement heard soon after. The door opened showing a chubby woman in her twenties, worry plain as day on her face and brown hair in a messy bun. 

Green eyes immediately locked onto the child and she scooped Frisk into her arms. "Frisk! Oh my god!" Eyes watered behind stylish dark blue glasses as she held them close, pressing kisses to Frisk's cheeks and forehead, "I was beyond worry, little one! You're alright!" She soon began looking the child over, Frisk wiping their cheek with their sleeve, "You ARE alright, right?" 

Toriel spoke, hoping to help calm the young woman. "Frisk is just fine, young miss. Possibly tired but fine." The queen's voice was soft and reassuring. 

It was at that moment that the brunette finally took full notice of Frisk's companions. Two large bipedal goats, a fierce looking amphibian, a dinosaur of some sort and two...skeletons? "I...I'm sorry...?" She blinked in understandable confusion. 

"Greetings human. I am Asgore. King of monsters. We have been freed from the underground with help of your child!" The King had a gracious smile on his face as he addressed the human. 

Her eyes were wide as saucers as she attempted to take in this outrageous information. "M-monsters...? The Underground?" She could feel her head spinning before losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After regaining consciousness; Frisk's aunt gets the explanation she needed and is introduced to her nibling's new friends. After introductions, she makes a big decision.

The woman awoke sometime after passing out on her porch, relieved but shocked. Shocked at a bunch of monsters being in front of her. Relieved to know Frisk was back home. 'Where were they? How did they get back?' Even as she was unconscious, her thoughts were on the small child. 

"Frisk!" She shot up, catching the attention of everyone in the living room. The child was right by the couch, holding her hand. "Oh Frisk! You're home!" She cried out, pulling Frisk into a tight hug. 

"Ah...auntie Britt I can't breathe!" Frisk gasped, still returning the embrace. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, hon!" She freed Frisk, a look of relief to actually feel her nibling in her arms. "I've been so worried! You're unharmed?" She asked, looking Frisk over. 

A soft but firm voice spoke, "As I said before, Frisk is quite alright, young miss." The tall goat lady reassured, a patient smile on her face. 

Frisk grabbed their aunt's hand with a huge smile on their face. "I want you to meet my friends! Toriel looked after me right after I fell into the underground! Sans and Papyrus took care of me! Undyne played with me for a bit. Alphys helped me solve a bunch of puzzles and the big goat man is King Asgore." Frisk explained, Undyne fidgeting slightly, hoping the human wouldn't press her for details. 

"I tried keeping them in the Ruins. I did not want any harm to come to Frisk...but, their determination helped us all in the end." Toriel mused with a look of joy. 

"You...helped all these people, Frisk?" Britt received an energetic nod and a toothy grin. 

"That kiddo helped shatter the barrier keeping all monsters underground for centuries." The stout skeleton explained. 

"Amazing..." She gasped, almost at a loss for words. "All that...it sounds like one of my stories" 

"Ooh!! What stories, human?!" The tall and lanky skeleton moved closer, an almost childlike innocence on his face.

"Oh I'm a writer. Brittania Kamp. I've written a few big sellers. No record breakers yet but I do well enough for myself. I love the fantasy genre." Britt explained. 

"That's very impressive! I love stories! My brother reads to me and I love reading!" 

Asgore stepped forward, "If you do not mind, this is quite a beautiful home. Do you have a garden? I've longed to see a surface garden under the warm sun." 

"Oh yes. I grow flowers and have a small vegetable garden in the back." she lead the group through the large house, showing them around on the way and out into the backyard. 

Upon seeing the spacious backyard, Asgore and Toriel felt warm and happy seeing the flowers and small garden. "It's beautiful..." Both sighed, content to be free of the mostly lifeless underground. 

"My grandmother passed a love of gardening onto myself and Frisk's mother. Gardening and this manor. It was big enough for us to all move in." Brittania further explained as the monsters leisurely loitered about, Sans settling under a shady tree and closing his eyes. 

Undyne stopped at a fountain and tilted her head. "This statue in the water. Is that a warrior? Impressive. I like the spear." 

As Frisk played in the garden with Papyrus, Britt moved to the shorter skeleton that was relaxing under the fruit tree and knelt down beside him. "Enjoying yourself?" 

The ever grinning skeleton opened one eye to look at the human, closing it again. "This...breeze is nice. Fresher than the underground." He rolled his shoulders and gave a questioning gaze to the brunette. "Not to sound ungrateful but, you've accepted this whole monster business pretty easily." 

"Well, I grew up with my grandparents telling stories of monsters. One they would retell was of a monster and human war that ended with all the monsters being locked away below the surface." She explained, settling bedside him. "I feared for the worst after Frisk ran off to Mount Ebott." 

Noticing a wood axe near the tree, he gave a small snort. "Hmm. If I could axe you a question; what made the kid run off?" 

Britt was slightly taken aback by the pun but gave a small chuckle and responded. "We had an argument. I can't even remember it at this point. I sent Frisk to their room and when I went to apologize after cooking dinner, they were gone." 

Britt looked over the monsters in the garden; her precious nibling having so much fun. She smiled and got everyone's attention. "Everyone. Can you come here please?" The group came up to the tree where she and the slothful skeleton. "In order to thank you all for helping and looking after Frisk, you are all welcome to stay here while you get on your feet."


	3. Chapter 3: Jackpot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the housing issue settled with the monster crew, there is only one question; WHAT'S FOR DINNER?! Oh, and how will they make money to help start their new lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, real quick, thanks to everyone for the Kudos and my first comment here! I'm happy this is getting so many hits here compared to Wattpad. After this chapter, There may be a sight dip in uploads as I figure out what happens next. I have many ideas, now to connect the dots. The chapters will now be longer as I am typing them here at AO3. The next chapter may just be a nice Thanksgiving, I think it would be good and fun to write. So, enjoy the new chapter everyone!

There was a fair bit of an outburst in the cozy sitting room, a calming blue décor offsetting the firing questions. Britt expected as much, having told the monsters that they are allowed to stay in her large inherited mansion. "We cannot take such advantage of you, miss!" "No way will I stay in someone's debt! I'm not some needy nerd!" "Why would you open your home to people; monsters you've never met?"

"Now, now everyone, take a deep breath." after letting them all collect themselves, she continued. "As I said, this is the best way I can repay you for, in some way, helping my dear Frisk get back home safely. I was distraught, let me help you. And, I highly doubt you guys have many places to go." that last bit of information was like a splash of cold water, waking them up to the reality; they were homeless on the surface. Britt noticed some of their lost expressions but gave a warm smile, "That's why, stay here and work on getting on your feet. You can set roots down and work towards whatever lives you wish. Frisk would love to have you around as well I'm sure."

Frisk nodded and gave a big, childlike smile, "Please stay. You're all my friends. I don't want any of you homeless." the young child went up and held one of Toriel's fingers in their own small hand, a look of warmth to each of their new friends. 

Each of their faces softened as they seemed to consider what options they had. Sans sighed and put his hands in the pockets of his blue hoodie, sighing with his usual grin, "Well, it would be pretty rude to turn down such a nice request."

Undyne gave a grunt and sigh of defeat, a scaly and slightly clawed hand to her head "Tch. Since we have no other choice, I guess we'll stay." 

Britt was now beaming as she clapped her hands together "Perfect! Now, let me get you all something to drink. I have juice, soda and water." In the end, they all agreed on water and were now sitting in the dining room. 

"Ah, now that I think about it...I don't think I have something to feed us all tonight. How about you all just settle in and I'll go pick up a few things from the grocery store." 

"You'll even cook for us? You must at least allow me to look after Frisk while you're gone." Toriel demanded, in her own gentle way.

Papyrus bolted up to the young woman with an orange and hopeful spark in his eyes. "Human! May I join you on your quest for dinner?!" he asked enthusiastically, a lot like a happy puppy.

"Join me? Hmm...I don't see the big problem. Come with me, Papyrus." the tall skeleton was too happy to follow the human outside and to a blue truck. 

"You have a car! My dream! Its so close to coming true!" tears formed in his eyes as he sat in the passenger's seat.

"Your dream? What would that be, may I ask?" Britt asked, hopping in the driver seat and setting her purse behind her seat. 

"To drive down the street, ANYWHERE and feel the wind and warm sun against my bones!" He explained as he followed her motions to put his seatbelt on. "Safety first and foremost!"

Brittania couldn't help the small smile that graced her face as she started the truck "Such a simple wish. Its something all humans take for granted...this was the first time you've seen sunlight right?" 

"Yup! All of us I think. Except for maybe Toriel and Asgore. They are-or were King and Queen. Seeing the sun. Feeling that warmth for the first time...I got so teary and excited. Undyne poked my ribs a bit. But all worth it!"

Genuinely enjoying the conversation as she drove to the store, Britt continued driving, seeing the store sign in sight. "I'd love to see how you all react to the sunsets and sunrises then. Its truly beautiful. When it rises, there's blue and orange mixing together. And when it sets; red, orange and purple. Describing it doesn't do it a justice." after a few seconds of thought, Britt had an idea "How about we all have dinner under the sunset? It should be a nice memory for all of you!" she suggested, pulling into a parking spot.

Papyrus' jaw dropped with an audible gasp passing his mandibles. "Human! That. Sounds. Amazing! Perfect even!" the zealous skeleton hopped out with her and clapped his gloved hands together. 

Yet another gasp was heard from Papyrus. "This is all so amazing! All this food is just waiting to be bought?!" he asked, receiving a nod as he trailed after his new friend. "How do you know which to get?" he inquired curiously as she grabbed some bread, milk, eggs, miscellaneous lunch meat and a few boxes of cereal. "So, what do you have in mind for dinner?" 

"That's the question right now. It has to feed a lot of people easily and not take too long to cook. Hmm...I wonder. It would be easy, cook to feed a big group, and not be real pricey. Would you like spaghetti?" after that, Papyrus' hands went to his cheekbones.

"S-Spaghetti?! HOW DID YOU KNOW HUMAN?!" right as Britt went to perhaps apologize, Papyrus grabbed her hands, stars in his eyes, "I LOVE spaghetti! Its perfect!" 

With that out of the way, ignoring the obvious gawking and even comments towards her skeleton companion, Britt checked out at the self checkout, showing the ever curious Papyrus how everything worked. He was too happy to help carry the bags and hold the bread so it would not get squished as she drove them home, his window down as he enjoyed feeling the breeze.

After they pulled back into the driveway, Papyrus demanded to carry the most bags and she guided him to the kitchen, Frisk and Sans peeking in. "What are you making auntie?" 

"After grabbing some needed groceries, I suggested something and Papyrus agreed, spaghetti was one of the best choices for such short notice." Frisk went almost as pale as their skeleton buddies. 

"Pap wants to cook huh? You already feelin restless bro?" Sans asked, one hand on his skull and another in his pocket.

"I insist, I'll cook. Its no big deal. Frisk, you go help them set up on the deck, we're eating outside tonight." Frisk nodded and only Papyrus remained in the kitchen. 

"Human, I'd like to observe how you make this wonderful dish! I am always looking to improve!" 

"You like cooking? Alright! I'll show you how to make some good spaghetti!" 

After grabbing the necessary tools, she filled the bowl and let it boil with a pinch of salt and added the noodles, showing Papyrus how to stir everything and letting the sauce simmer. She was also showing her new friend how to make a simple side; garlic bread. "Not too much garlic or butter. After that, you let it toast in the oven and pull it out to cool before serving." 

Papyrus, a notepad in hand, observed her actions like a hawk he quirked an eye ridge. "You're stirring method. Its...softer than the one Undyne taught me. Her's are always fast." 

"It's best to keep it at a 'walking' pace. It helps separate the noodles." she removed the stirring spoon and put a plastic bowl with holes in the sink, "The pasta is ready, I want you to grab this and pour it all into that bowl, its a colander. Then we can add in the sauce." She let Papyrus get his hands dirty here as he wanted to learn. "Very good with the stirs. Nice and controlled." She then pulled down the needed number of bowls and forks, setting the table outside with some ice water for everyone and went back to the kitchen. "Thank you for all the help, Papyrus. It was nice. You did so well too!" Britt put up her hand for a high five to which Papyrus just pulled her into a huge hug. 

"It was nothing the great Papyrus cannot handle!" his eyes went teary as a grin somehow appeared on his face, "Wowie! I was such a help?! Ah of course I was! Helping is what I do! Thank you for showing me there's more to cooking spaghetti than I thought!" Britt began portioning spaghetti into bowls, making them as even as possible and giving everyone two slices of garlic bread to try.

'This is a really nice change of pace.' the writer thought as she watched the tall skeleton wash some of the dishes that were still dirty, soaking the saucepan. 'It's been just Frisk and myself for so long. While it does help them...perhaps I am being a tad selfish.' She shook her head as Papyrus left to the patio outside, a pep to his step and she followed after grabbing a container of Parmesan cheese. 

Everyone was already there, Frisk sitting beside Toriel. Undyne stared at the bowls full of spaghetti and gave a slight grimace. "Just wondering...who cooked this?" she asked, visible eye narrowed. She knew she didn't teach Papyrus right but never had the heart to break it to him. 

"Oh I did. But, Papyrus wanted to learn so I let him be my assistant. He did very well." she answered, giving a friendly smile to the monster. "I also made some garlic bread, try it if you wish." 

Seeing his brother so happy and someone help him with something that he loved made Sans give a genuine smile. "Ah gee that real sweet of ya. Pap learning to cook isn't so im-pasta-ble it seems." he gave a wink to Britt and his brother, the latter giving a glare of irritation at the pun. 

The dinner was lively and very friendly, everyone enjoying their first meal on the surface and happy to still be together. Each monster stopped eating on their own to watch the sun set into the horizon, enjoying the phenomenon in their own way. After the meal, Britt approached the large goat man with a question, "Excuse me, Asgore I was very curious, in order to start your new lives, what kind of currency did your people use?" she asked, wanting to help settle one of the biggest problems they could face; how to buy even the bare essentials to get by. 

The once king of monsters gave a smile to her concern, understanding the question, "We have extensive mines and were able to smelt coins from gold. Its been the currency of my people since we were banished underground." 

Britt's eyes went wide, "Gold. Real, pure gold? Can I see a coin?" she asked, getting a single coin from the giant goat. "Hmm, it feels about right. So every one of your subjects earned these correct?" she received a nod to her question and a light bulb went off in her head immediately. "Asgore, I know just how to help you guys get a killer start." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter three. I hope you all enjoyed and thank you for your patience. I will begin scribbling out chapter four in a day or two.


	4. Chapter 4: Giving Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Thanksgiving on the surface. The monsters enjoy a large feast and soon Toriel shares her dream and, its now within reach. Afterwards, they all begin to begin building what she wishes; a schoolhouse to help teach monster children. And soon, more plans come up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The majority of people know what Thanksgiving is, so I'm writing this with the fact that Britt has already told them about the holiday. 
> 
> I hope that, to those who celebrate, had a Happy Thanksgiving. If not, I hope you still had a pleasant day. And, if you went out for Black Friday, that you stayed safe. :)

Thanksgiving. A time that now means to get together with family and friends and enjoy good food and give thanks to everything you have. After teaching her new friends about the holiday, they were rather enthusiastic to celebrate. Brittania and Toriel were doing the cooking, Frisk giving the two women a hand. Two turkeys were made; one traditional and one fried. Also a holiday ham. all three set out on the table with a basket of Hawaiian dinner rolls.

Frisk and Papyrus were setting the table, everyone else were outside, some hot chocolate under the setting sun. Sans has taken a liking to the hammock that, as he put it, was perfectly balanced from under the tree to the sky. Too many times had they all found the stout skeleton asleep during the now cold nights. "The cold doesn't rattle my bones, Pap." he'd jokingly answered after his brother dragged him back inside and wrapped him in blankets.

Toriel was more then happy to be doing this again. "I cannot begin to tell you how this makes me feel." she began, preparing her two pies; one snail one for her and Asgore and one butterscotch cinnamon for others to try. "I missed being part of a family so much. And to hear such a celebration exists...its very heartwarming." a warm and motherly smile on her face.

"I'm glad you're already enjoying Thanksgiving, Toriel. Frisk has been raving about your butterscotch cinnamon pie ever since you told them you'd be making it. I'm eager to try it." she grinned, portioning corn, mashed potatoes and stuffing into portion trays. Toriel didn't try hiding her now growing smile as Britt pulled fresh pies from the oven, setting them next to a casserole and candied yams. "Everything is looking perfect. Has your things come out fine, Toriel?"

"Yes. The pies are just as they should be. This is a lot of food! But, we are feeding a lot of people." she answered, setting her pies with the rest on the counter along with two pumpkin pies, an apple and a sweet potato. "I believe we are ready, Brittania." Toriel leaned down and told Frisk to go and get everyone in the dining room. 

Britt and Toriel went to the dining room, the others soon assembling. "Whoa! Look at all this grub!" Undyne exclaimed, drooling a bit as they all sat down,

Sans sat beside his brother and gave a lazy grin as he looked from the food and to the chefs, "Wow. Pretty impressive spread we've got here." he gave a wink to everyone, shrugging, "It's a relief to know we've got some real professionals in the kitchen and not a couple of turkeys." Papyrus immediately glared and gnashed his teeth at his pun happy brother.

Everyone soon began digging in, plates full and smiles bright. Halfway through the feast, Toriel cleared her throat, everyone shifting focus to the motherly goat woman. "I just wanted to make an announcement. I believe I've found what I am meant to do here on the surface." she took a deep breath and continued, "I've been doing some research and I plan to open a school to make certain that all the children can continue learning and to be in a safe and welcome educational environment."

Everyone smiled at her, knowing she'd be perfect for the position. Asgore spoke up, "Toriel, if I may, I would love to help in some way, if you'll accept." the soft spoken king offered. Both royal monsters adored children, they missed looking after and caring for kids after the deaths of their own. "I've always been useful with maintenance. You'll need help." he continue, hoping to get her approval.

Toriel gave a look of consideration, pondering for a few moments and then nodded. "You're right, I will need as much assistance that I can get. I have been in talks with others about getting jobs in the school once it's been built. I have talked with Grillby. He has agreed to work in the cafeteria while he works on opening a new restaurant." she explained as she sipped some warm, floral tea.

"That's amazing, Toriel! Maybe we can even hold a book drive to try to get a nice library going!" Britt suggested, cutting some ham.

Frisk smiled wide "Toriel actually wanted to teach me when I first fell into the Underground! I know you'll do great, Toriel!" 

"Oh...thank you Frisk." Toriel's cheeks were a barely noticeable pink.

"Ah...Ms. Toriel..." Alphys spoke up, a hand slightly raised, "If you'd like, I wouldn't mind teaching Science or even Math or something...I'm very knowledgeable and would...like to help..." the reptilian monster soon broke off into a mumble.

"And you know I could do great in gym! The kids love me!! I'll keep em in top shape!" Undyne insisted, grinning wide. She was not wrong, several children looked up to her for being strong and, by all rights, a pretty good role model for monsters.

"Actually, I believe you both would be a great in those positions!" Toriel felt a warmth in her chest from all the people wanting to help her. 

"Hmm...this is a big undertaking. We can still sell more gold coins to begin construction. I do have a novel that will be up for distribution in about two weeks. I can have a portion of the profit go to your school construction." Brittania asked, receiving a nod from the group. 

Sans' usual grin was a genuine smile, perhaps this time, they would all have a bright future. Then a question popped into his skull that he had never considered; what would he do?

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sorry this is short? I like where this ended and I am typing this on my phone. The app is easier to use than the website. I will be adding more soon as I have some nice ideas. There will also be Alphys and Undyne support. I'd like to see that ship develop. I'm also toying with giving Asriel an actual happy ending.)


End file.
